In the Spirit
by redsandman99
Summary: Realizing how close it is to Christmas, Sam wants to get into the holiday spirit. Dean is not amused by his timing.


Sam sat by the window watching the snow fall. He couldn't sleep. He and Dean were staying at Bobby's for the night at least because the weather was too bad for them to drive. The snow was coming down so heavy that they couldn't see more than half a foot in front of them in any direction. No way Dean was risking the safety of the Impala. They were staying put at Bobby's for the time being, which was just fine with Sam. Things had been quiet lately. Maybe too quiet. There had been no cases for them to investigate and they had originally come to Bobby's to see if he had anything. He hadn't either though. None of them knew whether this meant something huge was going to happen soon or if evil was just taking a holiday. Sam hoped for the latter, even if he knew it wasn't realistic. A break from everything would be nice. It was always one thing after another for them. It wasn't just physically tiring but emotionally and mentally as well.

He continued sitting by the window until his ass started going numb and then he got up and stretched. His eyes drifted towards the calendar that was hanging up on the wall. The days had been blending together for him and Dean so he was surprised to see that it was only a week before Christmas. It sure didn't feel like it to him. He hadn't had time to notice if anyone had any outdoor decorations up and Bobby didn't have any up in his house. Had he forgotten too? Or did he just not care to put them up? Sam almost went to go ask him but then remembered it was nearly three in the morning. He didn't think Bobby would be too pleased with him for waking him up just for that. So instead of going up to Bobby's room he crept out of the room, being very careful not to wake Dean, who was crashed out on the couch. This was the first time he had really slept in forever, there was no way Sam wanted to wake him.

Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge before heading into the basement to look around. Bobby had to have some kind of Christmas decorations around there somewhere. He couldn't just not have any or thrown them out…at least Sam hoped not. Now that he knew what day it was, he found himself wanting to get into the Christmas spirit. If things were going to be quiet right now why not try to celebrate it? They were going to be stuck here anyway for awhile. Might as well make an early holiday out of it.

He started going through the boxes, moving the ones that didn't have any Christmas stuff in them aside. At first it seemed like Bobby really didn't have anything at all but then he managed to find some stuff buried way at the bottom of a pile of boxes and crates. It wasn't much; just some lights, a couple of wreaths, a nativity scene, a Santa hat and a few stockings. But it was something at least and he took the box back upstairs with him. Dean was still fast asleep and Sam just stood there and watched him for the longest time. Even in his sleep his brother didn't look very relaxed. His face held a worried expression and his body was tense, like he was ready to spring up at a moment's notice. Maybe he was having a nightmare. Sam had had more than his share so he wouldn't be surprised. He thought about waking Dean up to spare him but then Dean let out a sigh and rolled over, his body relaxing just a little bit. Sam stared at him a moment longer before deciding to just leave him alone now.

Sam set the box down on the chair and opened it back up. He went through it once again, taking everything out and setting it aside to start with. The house was completely quiet; the only sound he could hear was the wind blowing outside. It was an eerie sound. So eerie that he went over to the radio and turned it on to a station that was playing all Christmas music. He tried to keep the volume down so he wouldn't wake Dean up but that didn't work out the way he intended it to at all. Dean shot right up, looking around in confusion before his eyes settled on Sam.

"Sammmy? What the hell are you doing?"

"Ummm…decorating," Sam admitted sheepishly. He was hesitant about admitting it since he knew he was going to get one hell of a strange look from Dean but he had been put on the spot and couldn't think of a lie.

"Decorating?" Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "Decorating for what?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"It's in a week."

"Really?" Dean glanced over at the calendar and frowned. "Huh. I haven't noticed." He then looked at the clock and saw what time it was. "But what the hell are you doing _now_?"

"Decorating," Sam repeated. "I found some stuff in Bobby's basement and I thought it should go up"

"But you're doing it _now_? Right this very second?" Dean couldn't get past that. "Sam, it's nearly four in the morning. Why are you doing this now?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you do this instead?"

"Why not?" He took the Santa hat out of the box and put it right on Dean's head. "The sooner the better, right?" He took a good long look at Dean and grinned. "I think this is a good look on you."

Dean just sat there, completely dumbfounded by this. "Sam?" he finally managed to say.

"Yeah?"

"Get this damn hat off me and go to bed."

"But I haven't even started-

"Start in the morning-LATER in the morning." Dean took the hat off himself and threw it at Sam. "And turn that damn radio off before you come to bed."

"But-"

"I mean it!"

"Okay okay okay." Sam put the hat back in the box and turned off the radio before laying back down. Dean rolled back over and they laid in silence for awhile, Sam still restless because he had no urge to sleep. "Oh the weather outside is frightful…"

"SAM!"

"Sorry."


End file.
